From Hatred to Love
by Adessa101
Summary: How did Peeta fall back in love with Katniss after getting hijacked? What trauma did he go through? Romantic, sweet, and dramatic oneshot from Peeta POV about how his feelings for Katniss changed from hatred to love.


**Hi everyone! This is a sweet and romantic oneshot about Peeta. It takes place from when Katniss has already returned to District 12 (After the war/rebellion) to when Peeta and Katniss see each other in District 12. Sorry for any bad grammer, and please read and review! Enjoy~**

_Katniss._ The most confusing, torturing, mind twisting memory of all. I hate her. I do. With a fiery hot passion. She's an evil, lying, _mutt_ that has everyone eating out of her hand. She only cares about herself, she tricks and deceives people, and she's sullen.

But _yet, _not that I have or do _really_ love her; I just think that I might, possibly, could. The way she gave that seldom smile when talking to Gale or Prim, lighting up the room, making them smile too. The way she watched over her sister and mother with a protective passion in her eyes. The way she has an effect on people, makes them want to follow her, like when we were battling in the Capitol. The way she took care of all of us. The way she told me my favourite colour, and had faith in me.

But she's still a _mutt!_ I groan in frustration. I am in my room in the Capitol. Reliving the past. My hatred of Katniss varies. Sometimes, I can stand her. Sometimes I can see the good in her. Yet most of the time, usually when I'm not around her, I hate her! With passion. I want to kill her.

But yet I don't.

I am supposed to love her. I've seen the videos. I've heard everyone I know from District 12 tell me over and over again. And I can remember some of it. But it feels like I'm watching someone else on a screen, not remembering my own life. I can't feel myself in those actual situations.

I groan again, and thump the wall for emphasis. I don't know _anything_ anymore. All I know is that I need to return to District 12. I can control my rage for Katniss. I won't hurt her. And more likely I won't even see her. But I need to return home.

* * *

"I'm trying!" I scream in frustration. I'm yelling at my therapist Dr. Aurelius. I am attempting a last exercise before I might finally be freed from my prison and allowed to return to Kat-District 12. Where did I get the idea of returning to Katniss from?

"Come on," Dr. Aurelius urges. "I want you to recount how you felt during the Quarter Quell. Not what happened, but your _feelings_."

"Well..." I muttered, trying again. I search through my mind, remembering the lightness of my heart when I'm around Katniss. How I yearned for her and always wanted her. "I guess I did love her." That's the simplest way I can put it. It disgusts me to say it, but I guess it really was true.

"Ahh!" Dr. Aurelius sighs, leaning back against his char in contentment. "You've finally come to terms with the truth."

"Hey! It's not the truth now, that's the _past_!" I exclaim. "I do not love that mutt!"

Dr. Aurelius smiles at me as if he knows something I don't. For some reason this annoys more than his words could.

"Well will you allow me to return home or not!" I demand, tired of the therapist and his mind games.

"Yes, as long as you remember all your training you can return." Dr. Aurelius gives me that annoying smile again, and gestures to the door allowing me to leave.

I spring up all too eagerly. But my upbringing, or maybe just a part of who I am, causes me to turn back. "Thank you, Dr. Aurelius. For your training, and therapy. For helping me figure most things out. Who knows where or _who_ I'd be without it?" I'm really sincere in this.

Dr. Aurelius looks touched. "Thank _you_ Peeta! You're wonderful to train and de-hijack. Maybe you could that _Katniss _to pick up her phone so I don't have to pretend to be talking to her!" He complains.

I laugh at that before I can stop myself. That sounds like Katniss. And for some reason, I don't hate that. I find it kind of endearing in a way.

* * *

I've been in District 12 for two days. I have yet to see Katniss. It was hard coming back. Stepping off that train and into the familiar air was like hitting a wall when I saw the destruction. The bakery. _Gone. _My old home. _Gone. _My school. _Gone. _ My family. _Gone._ The list of things lost, things stolen away from me is never ending. Yet I'm not blaming Katniss anymore.

I know she suffered too. I know we all suffered. Instead I blame the Capitol. I blame President Snow, for hi-jacking me. For changing me. I still remember the torture. The pain. And that, plus all the lives he took in this _game _of his, will never be forgotten or forgiven.

Since I've come, I've been making small tributes to everyone lost. A hair clip for a dead friend who was obsessed with them. A watch that mimics my father's lucky one. I've baked some rye bread in the kitchen in my house in victor's village. For my brother Rye.

And for that sweet, kind, bubbly girl Prim. Who was caught in the midst of this _game_ at such a young age, I have some primroses which I'm going to plant in front of my house. As a public statement. Saying that what happened to her was wrong. And we shall not repeat it.

I'm walking towards my home in the Victor Village when I see her. Katniss. Suddenly the world lights up around me like she's the sun. Katniss is in front of her house, dirty, her hair matted in clumps, with a frightened expression on her face. I expect to feel the fury I had gone without for so long. I expect to at least hate her, want to blame her for the destruction and death surrounding us.

But I can't. I don't. Her face seems so vulnerable, yet so _beautiful_. She's streaked with dirt and has burns all over her, yet I think she's the most beautiful woman in the world. All my hate dissipates in an instant when she mumbles: "What are you doing!"

Her voice shakes, and I actually have to restrain myself from reaching out and holding her. Comforting her. My heart starts pumping, and I feel this light shine within me. Like I've been half dead, living in the dark until I saw Katniss's face. I explain that the primroses are for Prim, and in seconds we depart. Katniss marches off towards the woods, and I watch her with a silly grin on my face.

So I guess I do love her. That is the main thought in my head. It doesn't anger me. Or frighten me. Instead it makes me unbelievably happy. I guess even though I was hijacked, even though my memories still feel unreal, it's only Katniss I can truly love. It's always been her, and it always will be.


End file.
